The Gods Read Percy Jackson and the Primordials
by JaydenJackson14
Summary: Chaos and the Fates decided to let the Gods and Demigods of both camps to read Percy Jackson and the Primordials so they could know the threat that they would face in the 5 years against Chaos' children. Rated M for sexual content, cursing, graphic scenes. Pertemis! Pothena! Zeus&Apollobashing!
1. Chapter 1

The Olympians were in a council meeting. But unlike any other meeting it was silent in the room. The meeting was called by the Three Fates. They said they had a gift for the gods but that worried most of the level-headed gods because why in the hell would the Fates give them a gift.

Then four flashes appear the first three giving off the same aura the gods became used too, but the fourth was an unfamiliar aura. It held an aura of power and respect as if daring any of the gods to challenge.

The three fates appeared but not in their usual old women forms, but as young women each about the same age; 20 years old, dark grey eyes, luscious brown hair. Most of the gods except Poseidon who was loyal to his wife no matter how much he hated her, Hephaestus who gave no care to the beauty of the triplets, and Hades who was also loyal to his wife who was also sitting next to him glaring at him as if saying, Don't you dare look at them.

The single figure who had the powerful aura was Chaos, the creator of the universe but no one knew that in the Olympian Council.

"Hello Olympians, I am Chaos, The First Primordial, Primordial of the Void and Creation, father of the Primordials." Chaos said.

Now it was the goddesses' turn to blush and stare as they looked at the first Primordial. He was dressed in a simple black t-shirt with the words: "Am The Ruler" with Black jeans. The goddesses could help but stare at the god because of the handsome features he had. His face was like it was made of stone, it was perfect. But his eyes captured most of the goddesses and some god too as they were black with silver tints in them making it look like it was twirling.

"Why are you here, milord?" Poseidon asked.

"Excellent question, Poseidon." Chaos said conjuring up a throne for himself and his three granddaughters who all sat down in unison.

"We are here today because as you know the war with Gaea is approaching" Chaos said while the Gods nodded thinking about the evil Earth goddess.

"Well after she is defeated by your seven heroes, there will be another war" The gods groaned, they were weakening from the last war not even a year ago and they were going to lose more energy from Gaea as well as the next threat.

"This next war, will against ALL of my children, the Primordials" Now the Gods paled because the Primordials were powerful together and could defeat them within minutes.

"But a hero has been chosen to lead you to victory as well as bring you to your full energy again, Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon." Poseidon jumped up at the thought of his son who was in Camp Jupiter celebrating the win against the Polybotes.

"WHAT! My son has faced too many hardships in his life and now he is destined to win a fucking war where it might be fucking impossible to win!" Poseidon yelled at the four beings.

The gods feared for Poseidon because he just fucking yelled at the First primordial and the three fates. So they were surprised when they saw the pale faces of the Atropos, Lachesis, and Clothos. Chaos however face was red but he was laughing.

"I was wondering when someone was going go crazy god on me." I didn't think it'll be Poseidon, though." Chaos said laughing.

"Any way that's why you being told this now because all the demigods of Camp Half-Blood and Jupiter and the other demigods oblivious to this world, as well as some immortals will be reading Percy Jackson and the Primordials by a demigod by the name of Fawkes."

"All of our demigods?" Athena asked looking at the Chaos confused for the first time in a millennium of her life.

"Yes." Chaos answered bluntly causing some gods to laugh and Athena blush in embarrassment.

"I will help you summon them here." Chaos said as he snapped his fingers and another Chaos appeared but this Chaos was slightly different as his name wasn't spelled like C-H-A-O-S but K-H-A-O-S and he was military looking, warlike. The gods guessed this was the creator's Roman form as they knew he most had many as he was the creator in all mythologies.

They both disappeared, Chaos appeared with the Greek demigods and Immortals while Khaos appeared with all the Roman demigods and Roman Immortals.

"Ha, beat you!" Chaos said while Khaos stuck his tongue out shocking most of the occupants in there.

"Hello children I am Chaos." Chaos said while Khaos said, "And I am Khaos with a K." "And were the Creators of the Universe" they said in unison.

"And you're going to be reading about a hero, Perseus Jackson as he defeats my children with your help."

"You may begin, I want you to know that the Percy and some of his friends will appear in the future chapters and I might pull people left and right." Chaos said as he and the Fates created a vortex and disappeared back to the void leaving book in their place with blank pages until the first page.

Athena picked it up examined it and saw the cover. It had Perseus on the cover dressed in armor charging at multiple Primordials in the background with Thunder in the sky.

Athena began to read,

"**Chaos" **she began

**The Olympian Council was sitting on their thrones, arguing about some trivial matter. The Big Three were yelling at one another, pointing their weapons of power at the others in an attempt to intimidate them. The other Olympians were shouting at the person opposite them, anger clouding their features. **

Most demigods were shocked at how meetings went while Percy and his friends he reunited with laughed as well as the gods.

**Suddenly, there was a flash of blinding white light in the middle of the room, so bright that the gods had to look away and cover their eyes to prevent damage. After the light died down, the gods looked to see who would dare interrupt them. They were all preparing to blast the intruder into oblivion when the person who stood there held up a hand and froze them in place. The gods' eyes widened as much as possible and a trickle of fear ran down their spines. The man spoke.**

**"You know, for all-powerful gods, you are really easy to subdue", the man mused. The gods' eyes then narrowed as anger replaced the fear.**

**"Stop with the glares, you don't scare me. I am Chaos, creator of all, including**_**you**_**", said the man, now known as Chaos, as he smirked. **

The demigods all laughed as the Gods glared at them which caused several hundred voices to stop while only the veterans of Titan war laughed on.

**The gods' eyes widened and mentally berated themselves as they know looked at the man closely. Athena's eyes widened as she noticed that the mans' eyes were swirling vortexes of blackness, similar to a black hole. The mans' clothing consisted of a black cloak, riddled with mini-suns and swirling galaxies. She mentally told all the others and Chaos watched as the gods' eyes trained themselves on him and the looks of realisation cross their faces. Chaos smirked superiorly and released the gods from their frozen states. The gods sheepishly looked down and sat in their thrones. Zeus looked at Chaos and addressed him.**

**"Lord Chaos, to what do we owe this pleasure?"**

"Uncle Zeus being nice… there's a shock." Percy said to his friends though everyone heard. Several gods laughed while Zeus glared at the sea spawn."

**"I came to warn you about the looming threat", Chaos replied. Shouting immediately broke out as every single god and goddess started shouting their questions at Chaos, Athena and Zeus' voices rising above everyone else. Chaos' eyes narrowed as annoyance bloomed with the gods. Poseidon, the only god who was actually paying attention to Chaos, realised this and slammed his Trident into the ground, immediately silencing the room. Chaos smiled at Poseidon and silently thanked him.**

"That's my dad!" Percy shouted out loud causing everyone to laugh as Poseidon blushed while he tried to glare at Percy but it failed.

"I always liked Uncle P more, he is awesome." Hermes said while Hades simply shrugged, he wasn't around thanks to brother to bond with his countless nieces and nephews he had including his own wife.

**"Now that we are passed that childish shouting, I will tell you about the threat. The Primordials are stirring. When the awaken, they will set their sights on Earth. This planet was the first I created when I started the Universe. It is the only inhabited one within light-years of anything. The Primordials want control of this little planet. So, will you are not the greatest rulers; you are by far the most benevolent, so I will assist you", Chaos said, finishing with a small smirk and a glint in his eye. Zeus and Athena were thinking about the Primordials and who they could be. Poseidon, Hades and Artemis were looking forward to the fight, always happy to destroy something.**

The three gods blushed as everyone laughed at them except Zeus and Ares both being uptight to show any emotion except hatred to a certain sea spawn.

**Hestia was still sitting by the hearth, stroking the fire and emitting a calm aura. Everyone else was frozen in shock, brains still trying to comprehend the fact that there were older gods out there, other than Gaia and Ouranus.**

**"What must we do?" Athena asked, still thinking about the Primordials.**

**"Here is a Prophecy to help you", Chaos said. Apollo suddenly stiffened and his eyes started to glow green.**

_**The Elder Ones start to stir,**_

_**The Child of the Sea will be betrayed.**_

_**The Huntress will be the one to save him,**_

_**As he readies his Blade.**_

_**They will be drawn together,**_

_**And their powers will prevail.**_

_**The world will be saved by their love,**_

_**Or be destroyed by their woe.**_

"Guys that sounds like Percy is going to be the hero again, but who will betray him ." Nico asked as the demigods who hardly or didn't know Percy scooted back as the remaining demigods stared at each other untrusting as they knew Percy was a kind-hearted person, but the last person on earth who you didn't want angry because he was a completely different person when angered.

**The prophecy finished, Apollo stopped glowing and slumped into his throne, exhausted by the energy that was required to recite that prophecy. After a moment, his energy returned and his straightened up. He looked around to see the shock on everyone's face. Apollo sighed.**

**"What did I just say?" Artemis shook herself out of her shock and recited the prophecy back to him, Apollo's complexion draining to white with every word spoken. Chaos, who was still standing in the middle of the room, smirking slightly at the stupefication of the gods. After about 5 minutes of silence, Chaos was starting to get annoyed. He snapped his fingers and caused a thunderclap to resonate through the throne room. This caused the gods to come out of their stunned state and looked at Chaos.**

The minor gods and demigods laughed at the Olympians who glared at everyone except the playful gods who laughed too.

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE HUNTRESS WILL FALL IN LOVE!? THAT MEANS ATREMIS!" Zeus thundered, his face turning a nice tomato colour. Artemis glared at her father and huffed in indignation. Chaos just smiled knowingly.**

"What!" Artemis said

Athena continued reading

**"Father, I assure you I will not fall in love, especially with a**_**man**_**", Artemis said, ending the sentence with a sneer and a shudder. Zeus nodded, his face returning to normal, and settled back into his throne.**

The occupants could hear a faint sound of voices laughing at the gods but it was ignored by everyone but Percy who was suspicious.

**Chaos cleared his throat and waited until he had the attention of the room before speaking.**

**"So, know that you know the threat is coming. I will take my leave. But, one last word of advice. You will need a Champion to help you the Primordial threat. Your Champion will come to you and ask you something unthinkable. You will know it when you hear it. This person will be your Champion".**

"Yep, Percy Jackson, Champion of the Gods. Has a nice ring to all of his other titles." Annabeth said mockingly.

**"Thank you for the warning, Lord Chaos. We will prepare for the threat. One last question. When will the Primordial threat become real?" Zeus asked.**

**"You will have about a year before the Primordials awaken fully, but about five years before they launch their attack. It will take this long before their strength reaches a point that allows them to muster an attack. Use this time to train wisely".**

**Chaos smiled at the gods and then opened a swirling black vortex before stepping into it and vanishing, leaving no trace of his presence, not evens a residual energy signature. The gods sat in their thrones, pondering Chaos' words before Poseidon broke the silence.**

Poseidon broke a smile at Athena who blushed but no one except Percy and Annabeth noticed and they shuddered thinking their parents were together.

**"Hey, I just remembered something from the prophecy. It said "**_**the child of the sea will be betrayed".**___**Do you think it means…", Poseidon said, trailing of at the end. Zeus sat in his throne, impatiently waiting for his older brother to finish his sentence. When no extra information was forthcoming, Zeus growled and said,**

**"Well?" Poseidon shook himself out of stupor and looked at his brother, who was looking expectantly at him. Poseidon glanced around and saw that all of his family were also looking at him as well, expecting an answer.**

**"I think the prophecy is referring to Percy", Poseidon said. Athena was nodding her head.**

"What both of you agreeing on something, the apocalypse is here!" Apollo said as he and Hermes screamed causing the younger demigods, causing Artemis and Percy to get irritated and they both threw knives at the two gods.

The knives made their marks on the gods pinning them to Demeter's throne where she made them eat a bowl of Raisin Brans causing them to cry eat like babies.

Many of the occupants laughed their asses off as Artemis and Percy blushed when they made eye contact while Annabeth looked on jealously.

**"I think you are right. But that means that Artemis will fall in love with Per…" Athena said before she was cut off.**

**"I will NEVER fall for a boy, and never one who is so… so…" Artemis started. Poseidon looked amused.**

**"What's the matter, dear niece? Can't find anything bad about my son?", Poseidon taunted. Artemis glared at her uncle with hatred in her eyes.**

Poseidon flinched when he saw the look Artemis gave him. She was terrifying sometimes. Poseidon knew why Apollo was scared of the goddess of the moon.

**He flinched.**

Everyone laughed at Poseidon except himself and Artemis and Percy who were staring at each other.

**"All I was saying is that I won't fall in love. I made a vow and I will stick to it", Artemis said firmly.**

**"Okay, so we have established that Artemis will not fall in love, that Percy is probably the child that the prophecy speaks of, and that we have about five years to prepare, yes?" Zeus summed up. The Olympians' heads nodded in unison.**

**"So, what do we do now?" Apollo asked.**

**Everyone look around at everyone else, expecting them to come up with something to do.**

**"How about hunting?" Artemis suggested.**

The gods shouted , "NO!" At Artemis who pouted making Percy blush at how cute she look blushing.

**"NO!" came the resounding response. Artemis huffed and pouted like a child.**

**"What about an architecture competition?" Athena put out. She received looks that screamed 'Are you SERIOUS?' She looked as offended as Artemis and left the throne room.**

Athena growled and said, "I hate all of you. " She tossed the book at Percy who raised his hand first. "I'll read."


	2. Betrayal

**"Betrayal." **Percy read. He stopped and sighed before continuing. The sigh worried some people, it was the sigh that Percy when he knew something bad was going to happen.

**Percy was sitting on the beach at Camp Half-Blood, just enjoying the feeling of the calm atmosphere surrounding him. He had just returned from a quest to slay a Hydra (again! He was getting mighty sick of these damn things!) **

"Why did you go on the quest, Perce?" Travis and Connor asked at the same time which annoyed Percy, "Well, I don't know guys' maybe if we read some more then maybe will find out." Percy said sarcastically. The Stolls blushed in embarrassment while everyone else laughed except the Percy, Hermes, and The Stolls.

**and was about to go see his girlfriend of two years, Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. Percy sighed happily at the thought of his girlfriend.**

"Yep…She's awesome." Percy said out loud causing some demigods that knew the two too laugh. They knew what the two been through since they meet five years ago when they were twelve.

**'****_Girlfriend… I still can't believe that she became my girlfriend!' _****Percy thought. He shook himself out of his thoughts and walked towards the camp. He was heading to the Athena cabin in hopes of finding Annabeth and maybe sneaking away for a secret (and well deserved!) make-out session.**

"Too much information, Percy." Thalia said, Nico and some Greeks agreed. The Romans looked shock at how the Praetor looked at his other home. He was laid-back unlike the Percy they saw just the other day when he killed monsters and Polybotes violently with his sword-pen.

**As he was heading to the main grounds of the camp, he heard what sounded like a scream coming from the forest. Being the hero that he was, Percy grabbed Anaklusmos out of his pocket and rushed to where he heard the sound. **

A flash was seen and all the demigods that was younger than fifteen disappeared. A note appeared when they disappeared. Percy picked it up and read it out loud. "Sorry, but tthis next part the children don't need to hear and because Percy has serious anger problems but read on godlings. Chaos J" Percy picked the book up and continued reading.

**As he approached the source of the noise, he slowed down and came to a stop as he realised that the sound wasn't someones' scream of panic. No, it was much worse. It was someones' scream of PLEASURE. **

"Oh no." Nico whispered. Or so he thought he whispered because looked at him and he became uncomfortable with everyone's eyes or eye in some cases on him. Nico looked at Percy and he flinched because of the raw energy the son of Poseidon had in his eyes. They seemed to change colors from a bright , vibrant sea-green into a cold, icy sea blue. He gthrew the book across the room and disappeared.

Nico picked up the book and read the next line and he glared at the architect of Olympus who stumbled back in shock at the glare.

Then a voice echoed in the room, "Nico, read the four lines of the book, let them know what she did to me!" The voice now identified as Percy echoed in the room and the occupants could feel the anger that the son of Poseidon held.

**And, to add the cherry on top of the already red cake, it was Percys' girlfriend Annabeth who made the scream! Percy was just standing hidden in the dense forest by low-hanging branches as he watched his girlfriend throw her head back in absolute rapture as a head full of thick, dark hair moved rhythmically between her legs.**

**"Yes, harder Heracles, more…" Annabeth moaned.**

There was complete silence. No one moved except Annabeth who sneak on her hat and she disappeared from the spot. She tried to run when she disappeared until she ran into what felt like a brick wall. Her cap fell off as she looked up and saw Percy who glared down at the now visible daughter of Athena.

"How long?" was the single question Percy had.

"I don't know this is in the Fut-" she was started until Percy yelled "HOW FUCKING LONG ANNABETH!"

"Since- Since you been gone I ran into him and we had sex ok." Annabeth said

Percy only stared at the daughter of Athena as she stared at his dark cold green eyes that held anger, frustration, and sadness."

"We are over, _Wise Girl_." She flinched at the nickname he called her and he disappeared only to reappear by the book and he continued reading.

** Percy snapped out of shock and despair and rage started to build up in him. The sky darkened as storm clouds gathered in the sky above the camp. Chiron and Dionysus came out of the Big House to stare up at the sky in wonder, as the magical borders around the camp only allowed the weather in that the camp director and activities director wanted.**

**'****_Although, it is possible that someone angered Zeus or Poseidon'_**** Chiron thought, as he remembered that they were the only two gods that he knew of that had power over storms. However, that thought was shot down as there were thirteen flashes of light appearing next to them and the Olympian council appearing.**

**"What is going on here?" Zeus and Poseidon asked at the same time. The other gods also had looks of confusion on their faces.**

"Damn Perce, you broke the magical borders and caused the Olympians to come see us. What will you do next?" Travis said until Percy glared at the son of Hermes. He closed his mouth and didn't say anything else.

**"We don't know. This just started happening. I thought it was one of you" Chiron said. Dionysus face-palmed as the centaurs' bluntness.**

Some occupants laughed at the joke to get rid of the tension but he didn't help. Percy continued.

**"No, it was not us. We actually came down to see what the disturbance was" Zeus said, ignoring his sons' antics.**

**"Well, the clouds are concentrating themselves into a vortex over in the forest. Let's go see if that is the problem" Athena said, eagerly anticipating some learning opportunity. **

Everyone rolled their eyes at the Goddess of Wisdom who glared at them.

**Everyone rolled their eyes behind Athena's back at her eagerness, **

Like, how they were doing now.

**but agreed with her nonetheless. They all flashed themselves over the forest, about 100m from the concentrated cloud vortex. Their eyes widened at the site of Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, glowing green with a look of pure hatred and agony on his face. Poseidon made to go over to his son, but was stopped by Athena placing a hand on his shoulder. **

"Athena stopping Poseidon, seriously what the fuck is going on today?" Apollo said, everyone ignored him, causing the bright sun god to dim down and pout at the lack of attention.

**He looked at her questionly.**

**"Wait. We need to see what is going on", she said to him. "Let us move closer as a group", she whispered to the others. The gods and Chiron agreed, all worried (even Artemis and Ares) about the Hero of Olympus.**

"The fuck, Ares and Artemis actually worried over Percy?" the sun god said. Everyone still ignored him.

** They inched closer to the angry son of Poseidon. As they got closer, they were shocked to feel the power radiating of him in waves. The gods stared at Poseidon in shock.**

**"What?" he asked. "I have no control of how powerful my children are. That depends on their mother. The stronger she is, the stronger the child".**

"Really, I didn't know that, so that why Orion was son weak at his powers." Artemis said, while Poseidon nodded. Percy still hadn't commentated yet.

**"Well, we must get closer to see what has set him off into such a state", Athena said. Artemis silently agreed. She was watching the only man she had ever liked and respected in so much pain that her own heart was feeling like a shard of Stygian Iron had pierced it. **

"What!" Artemis said, when Percy disappeared and reappeared above Artemis' throne causing him to drop and landing on legs when he looked he saw he was sitting on the Goddess of the Moon and Maidens' lap. He scrambled down quick as a current and went back to his friends blushing the whole way causing everyone but him and Artemis to laugh.

Percy splashed everyone with water that was laughing, causing them to gumble and glare at the son of Poseidon who grinned.

The old Percy was coming back. The Greeks thought watching the son of Poseidon.

**The Olympians moved closer to the enraged demi-god, and felt their eyes widen as they saw the source of Percy's anger. His girlfriend, Annabeth, was cheating on him, with none other than Zeus' favourite son, Heracles! Zeus was frozen in shock, very much like the Daughter of Athena and Son of Zeus. They were looking like deer caught in headlights, with Annabeths' pants on the floor beside them, and Heracles' face looking like a glazed doughnut. They were both staring at Percy like they had never seen him before.**

"Those two are fucked." The immortals said out loud.

Percy laughed as he read the next line.

**'****_Oh boy' _****thought the gods. ****_' Those two are fucked'. _**

Everyone laughed except Annabeth and Heracles whowas trying to shrink his tall figure down while he hiding from his youthful wife/sister, Hebe.

**As they were finishing that thought, a wall of water 5 metres tall came rushing from behind Percy and hit the other two. Rain pelted everyone, but was concreted on the shocked pair of lovers.**

**"Zeus! Can't you or Poseidon do something about something about this blasted rain?" Hades had to yell to be heard over the roar of the rain, even though he was standing not 5 feet from his brother.**

"Damn." Was the single word everyone could say.

**"No! We have already tried!" Zeus yelled back. Annabeth and Heracles had recovered from being wiped out by a tonne of water and were attempting to escape via teleportation, courtesy of Heracles. However, he found he could not move as his powers seemed to be nullified somehow. Annabeth attempted to get her invisibility cap, but Percys' rain had washed it away, toward him.**

"Yep, you guys are fucked. F-U-C-K-E-D…fucked!" Hermes said, everyone laughed but the two.

**"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!" Percy roared. Everyone, including the gods, flinched when they heard Percys' voice.**

"Damn Perce, you have serious anger problems." Leo said out loud not knowing everyone could hear him." Percy only grinned at Leo saying, "I know." He continued.

**"W…We were…" Annabeth attempted to answer Percy, but the rain was ice-cold, and she was unable to answer due to her chattering teeth.**

**"Well, what do you think it looked like, idiot? I was pleasuring my girl. Who do you think you are to interrupt us? Do you know who I am? I am Heracles, strongest man on Earth, greatest hero ever to exist, and favoured son of Zeus!" Heracles answered for Annabeth.**

**"Heracles…you are fucked." Several gods said.**

** He was trying to look confident, but the freezing effect of the rain coupled with the fact that his pants were around his ankles didn't real help him in that aspect.**

**"Who do I think I am? I AM HER BOYFRIEND!" Percy thundered. "YOU THINK I GIVE A FLYING FUCK AS TO WHO YOU ARE?! TO ME, YOU ARE NOTHING BUT AN INSIGNIFICANT BUG!" Percy continued to yell at Heracles. Heracles' eyes narrowed as anger shot through him at the bug comment.**

"Oh shit, It's about to go down." Travis, Connor, and Leo said together. They started placing bets on the fight. It was several hundred Percy, two people Hercules. The only two people were Annabeth and Heracles.

**"YOU WILL DIE FOR DARING TO INSULT ME!" Heracles roared, as anger took over all thinking processes. The only thought that was running through his brain was '****_kill. Kill. Kill.' _****Heracles rushed towards Percy, disregarding the demonstration of his power as unimportant. Percy grinned maniacally and swung his celestial bronze sword in a deadly arc. Heracles was forced to stop his charge, lest he got cleaved in two. His eyes widened as he saw the blade and its inscription.**

**"Is that… Anaklusmos? You dare wield MY blade?!" Heracles shouted. He cowered when he saw the state Percy was directing at him.**

**"YOUR blade? Ha! This belongs to me and , before me, it belonged to the greatest hero ever, Zoë Nightshade!" Percy yelled back. **

"Artemis and Heracles eye's widened. Artemis because he recognized, her best friend and surrogate daughter. Heracles because the titan-girl gave his blade to some son of Poseidon.

**Heracles' and Artemis' eyes both widened at Zoës' name, albeit for different reasons. Artemis' respect for Percy shot up a few more notches and she started to think that maybe, ****_just maybe_****, not all men were horrible, disgusting pigs who deserved to die. Before the fight could escalate any more, Annabeth stepped in between the two enraged males and held out both hands.**

**"ENOUGH!" she yelled. Everybody was so surprised that they stopped and looked toward the Daughter of Athena.**

**"Annabeth, why did you do it? Why did you cheat on me?" Percy asked. His storm had died down with the shock. All that was left was puddles of water in the middle of the forest and soaking wet clothing.**

**"I did it because I don't love you anymore. No, wait. Let me restate that. I did it because I couldn't stand to keep up the façade anymore. I never loved you Percy Jackson", Annabeth said. **

"Oh shit, pissed Percy in Three…Two…One." Nico muttered while he saw Percy start to shake before he jumped up and started to beat the shit out of Heracles. He mercilessly punched every place on his face. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades tried to pull Percy off of Heracles but they couldn't even lift the son of Poseidon because of the rage he felt.

"I'm going to kill you arrogant prick." Percy yelled before he took Anaklusmos out aimed for the God's head before he was tackled by Ares. But that just pissed Percy off more because he stabbed Ares in the leg before he jumped Heracles again who tried to flash out but found his powers restricted.

"Someone calm him down." Zeus yelled.

Hestia slowly got up pushing past the winds that came into the room and touched Percy who stopped and looked at Goddess.

He looked down in shame and _accidently_ threw Anaklusmos into Heracles' stomach.

"Perseus!" Hestia scolded

"Sorry, Aunt Hestia." Percy looked down before he picked up the book and continued.

**The gods gasped when they heard this, especially Aphrodite and Athena. They looked at Percy in pity as they saw his heart break into a million pieces. Heracles smirked triumphantly.**

**"Percy Jackson? As in, the Percy Jackson who saved Olympus from the Titans and the Giants? THAT Percy Jackson? I got his girlfriend? WHOO-HOO!" Percys' eyes hardened and he moved with such speed that even the gods were surprised. Percy swung his sword at Heracles and severed his right arm from his body. Golden ichor flowed from the stump as the arm fell to the ground, fingers twitching uselessly. Heracles looked at the stump of his arm for a few seconds in complete shock before the pain registered in his brain. As soon as it did, the god fell to the ground, clutching at the flow of ichor in a useless attempt to stop it, screaming bloody murder. Percy, however, ignored his screams and swung Anaklusmos again, severing the arm. The gods winced as the screams doubled in volume.**

**"This is what you get for gloating, Heracles. Also, revenge for Zoë", Percy said in a deadly quiet voice that somehow carried across the clearing in the forest to the gods' ears. Percy smiled grimly and swung his sword one last time at Heracles' neck, intent on severing his head and killing the immortal for a few decades. As the sword was about to make contact, it stopped, met with a high amount of air resistance. Percy growled in annoyance, angry that something had stopped his attack. Percy doubled the strength behind the attack, making the blade move an inch closer towards Heracles. The air resistance increased to almost concrete-like proportions before Percy gave up in disgust, capping Anaklusmos and putting the pen back in his pocket. The gods came out of hiding and Percy turned to face him, his expression turning into one of rage when he saw Zeus standing at the head of the group.**

"Your worse than your father." Hades said smirking at the son of Poseidon

"Yeah, you are a fucking maniac." Thanatos agreed causing everyone to laugh at the nearly-dead Heracles and Annabeth who was treating him.

**"Why did you stop me from killing that piece of shit?" Percy growled.**

**"It would do you no good to kill him, nephew" Zeus answered. Percy just growled in disgust and turned toward Annabeth, his anger and disgust fading into hurt and despair. Annabeth ignored him in favour of running towards the fallen god, intent on helping him up and over to the Apollo cabin, hoping that he could be healed before he died.**

"Bitch." Thalia muttered causing Annabeth to look at her best friend in shock.

**"Did you mean what you said?" Percy asked in a soft voice. Annabeth turned to him.**

**"Yes, I meant every word" she said, a look of disgust evident on her face. Poseidon started to move towards the Daughter of Athena, but a hand from Zeus stopped him. Poseidon looked over to Athena, expecting to see a look of pride for her child on her face. However, all he saw was Athena looking at her child with shock and mild anger on her face. Poseidon turned back to see Percy walk towards his ex-girlfriend and stop in front of her. Annabeth looked up at Percy with fear and slight defiance in her eyes, waiting for him to do something. Percy looked down on her and moved. In a split second, his sword was out and arcing towards the girl. The gods looked on, paralysed with shock, as the blade moved toward to girls' face. Annabeths' eyes widened as she saw the blade move towards her, a blade that had saved her life many times before. **

There was silence…Annabeth was going to die at the hands of her ex-boyfriend and best friend.

**However, I did not take her head off as everyone expected. No, all Percy did was slice open Annabeths' cheek. He then recapped his sword and returned it to his pocket before turning away and walking towards the camp and the Poseidon cabin. The gods and Annabeth watched in walk away in silence, the only sounds coming from Heracles as the nearly-dead god continued to cry in pain. As soon as he disappeared from sight, he gods turned towards the couple in the middle of the clearing.**

**"I, for one, am absolutely disgusted by the despicable behaviour shown today by the pair of you. Daughter of Athena, for my sake, put on your pants" Zeus said. Annabeth turned bright red as she realised that she was still half-naked and rushed off to find her pants.**

Some people laughed at Annabeth while others looked down at Annabeth who didn't say anything.

** Zeus then turned to his demi-god-turned-god son and spoke to him, disgust and disappointment clear in his voice.**

**"You have shamed me, Heracles. I hereby disown you. You are no longer my son". Zeus and the other gods and goddesses watched with satisfaction as the minor god on the floor stopped his crying in favour of looking at his former father in shock. He opened his mouth to beg and plead with his father to change his mind, but Zeus beat him to the punch.**

**"I will not change my mind. You will never be known as my son again". Heracles' mouth hung open in shock for a few moments before he composed himself. He was about to teleport away when Annabeth returned. Fully clothed and carrying Heracles' pants as well. She put them on him and left. Everyone watched her go.**

"Slutty bitch." Thalia and Percy muttered causing them to laugh.

**"I'm going to have a… talk with my daughter, father. I will see you back on Olympus", Athena said. Zeus just nodded and Athena vanished. The Olympians turned towards Zeus who dismissed them.**

**"Return to Olympus. I will be along shortly. I have something to do" Zeus explained when his family looked at him inquiringly. They nodded and vanished back to the throne room. Zeus turned towards Heracles.**

**"Begone with you, vermin. Your presence is disturbing the sanctity of this camp". Heracles just nodded and vanished, presumably to get healed. Zeus nodded in satisfaction and turned to Chiron, who was still standing behind him.**

"Yes!" All the children of Zeus said. "That asshole isn't our brother anymore." They continued. Everyone else laughed at the happiness of the Children of Zeus/Jupiter.

**"Chiron, please go look for Percy and make sure he is okay. I will send his father down after we have concluded our meeting". Chiron nodded.**

**"Of course, Lord Zeus". Zeus thanked the old centaur and vanished in a flash of lightning and a clap of thunder. Chiron turned around and started to trot back to camp, intent on heading to the Poseidon cabin and seeing Percy. However, he didn't get far. In the middle of the cabins of the Olympians was Percy, who was surrounded by all the other campers. Some were hurling abuse, others were hurling rocks and sticks at the fallen hero. Chiron was horrified to hear what was being said.**

**"How could you cheat on her?!" one of the Athenian campers yelled.**

**"You don't deserve to live, you filth!" another yelled. Chiron looked around and saw Annabeth at the back of the crowd, looking triumphant. **

"You fucking bitch" Nico yelled as he summoned some dead warriors who brought her back to the Underworld for the time being. Percy and Thalia nodded at the punishment while everyone looked at the first Greek children of the Big Three in shock of the violent-ness that had.

**Chirons' blood bubbled with rage. Just as he was about to stomp his hoof and called order, a flash of light and the smell of grapes announced the arrival of Dionysus. The campers immediately went silent, ceasing all movement. Percy just remained where he was, head bowed. Dionysus observed the crowd with an impassive look on his face.**

"What you're being respectful!" Numerous voices said including the Romans. Percy grinned and laughed at the demigods faces.

**"What is going on here?" Dionysus asked. Immediately, he was assaulted with the voices of over a hundred children.**

**"Silence!" the crowd fell silent at the sound of Dionysus' voice.**

**"Leave, now". The crowd dispersed quicker than you could say 'Zeus'. Dionysus moved towards the remaining campers. They were Nico Di Angelo, Clarisse La Rue, Conner and Travis Stroll, Leo Valdez, Will Solace and Piper McLean. They stared defiantly at Dionysus, not budging and inch until Percys' voice came from behind them.**

**"It's okay guys. I'll be fine". The demi-gods automatically turned towards Percy, words of comfort and defiance on the tips of their tongues. However, all objections died at the look Percy was shooting them. They nodded in acceptance and hugged him before leave, shooting glances back at him every few seconds. Percy stood up and brushed himself off.**

"Yeah, your glare is scary as hell bro." was all you could hear as well as numerous agreements.

**"Are you alright Percy?" Chiron asked. Percy nodded and started to walk towards his cabin. Dionysus and Chiron watched him go until the door was closed and the poor boy was out of site. Dionysus turned toward Chiron.**

**"Well, I must get back. Father is expecting my report. I will be back later" he said. With that, Dionysus disappeared with a flash, leaving only the scent of grapes behind. Chiron looked towards Cabin Three but decided to leave the Son of Poseidon to his own devices, at least for now. Chiron shook his head sadly and trotted off towards the Big House, thinking over all the events that had occurred in the last hour. He never noticed a particular blonde-haired, grey-eyed girl heading towards the Poseidon cabin.**

"What!" was all you could hear.

**LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK**

"What?" was all you could hear as Percy laughed before he glared at the book and passed off to Nico before putting his head down as a bubble enclosed around him as he cried.

**Percy was sitting on his bed, looking sadly down at the pictures of him and Annabeth, wondering what he did wrong. He placed the photo back on the shelf next to his bed and lay down, hoping to forget about what had happened, at least for little while. However, his peace would not be allowed. As he closed his eyes, his cabin door opened in in walked the one person Percy never wanted to see ever again.**

**Annabeth shut the door and turned toward Percy.**

**"You are pathetic Percy Jackson. I hope that you realise that. I was only dating you to get fame and glory. You were nothing but a tool, a means to an end. Enjoy the rest of your lonely, miserable life, loser". Annabeth, having said her piece, opened the door and left, leaving Percy to his misery.**

**'****_They are right. I don't deserve to live. I am pathetic. Maybe it would be better for everyone if I just died'_****, Percy thought. He picked up Anaklusmos and uncapped it. The 3 foot blade grew and Percy watched it, resigned to his fate. He grabbed the handle and turned the blade toward himself, facing his chest. He was about to thrust the blade in when his door burst open a second time. Percy looked over and stopped in shock when he saw Artemis standing there.**

**"Percy, NO!"**

"What" Apollo started "The" Hermes said "Hell." Everone else finished as the looked at the Goddess in question when Nico continued reading. Percy was glaring at the spot Annabeth was taken from.

**LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK**

**Artemis sighed as she sat on her throne, bored with the meeting. After returning to Olympus, her father had started the meeting with the usual boring greetings before getting into the main reason of the meeting; Perseus Jackson. After the display she had seen, Artemis was quite impressed with the son of Poseidon. He honoured her dead lieutenant and best friend, and didn't even brag about it. Come to think of it, **

"He never brags though." Numerous voices said. Artemis glared at them. They only shrugged, she pouted and didn't anything else.

**he had never bragged about anything. He never demanded a thank you for helping her, or even asked for something in return. In short, he was the opposite of what she believed a man was. She was shaken out of her thoughts when her brother tapped her on the shoulder.**

**"What?" she growled, glaring at him. Apollo paled and pointed towards their Father. She sighed a looked over at him.**

"Your evil sometimes sis." Surprisingly Hermes said and she smiled and said, "I know." Apollo glared but she didn't notice.

**"Yes, Father?" she said, faking a smile and forcing politeness.**

**"We need someone to go and check on Poseidons' son", he said.**

**"Why should I do it?" she asked, all the while thinking '****_shut up Artemis, this is the chance to leave'. _****Zeus sighed. Before he could speak, she said,**

**"Never mind, I'll do it". ****_'If only to get out of this meeting' _****she added silently. Before anyone could say a word, she vanished in a flash of silver light. She reappeared on the doorstep of the Poseidon cabin and opened the door. What she saw caused her heart to stop in shock and for fear to run down her spine (why, she didn't know). The Hero of Olympus, Percy Jackson, has his sword against his chest!**

**"Percy, NO!" she screamed as she raced towards him.**

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled, and then they looked at Percy but find he was gone from his bubble he was sitting in just moments ago.


End file.
